The Only One
by nothinparticular
Summary: Starts after Maleficent's resurrection. Regina has harbored deep feelings for the dragon back in the EF. Now the woman is back alive. What happens after she learns of Mal's lost child? Will she help her find it? Will the two find to each other or does the blonde still not reciprocate Regina's feelings? DragonQueen - M for sexy times in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I love DragonQueen - their chemistry is so amazing! Which is why I decided to write my own DQ story. Hope you like it.  
Tell me what you think :)_

 _\- np_

Enchanted Forest

As she laid there, staring at the sleeping woman next to her, she knew that she was a fool to feel hope. Hope for her own happily ever after. Her happy ending had been ultimately destroyed by Snow White many years ago – she knew as much – but she also knew she couldn't hold herself back much longer, no matter how ill-fated the little kindling of hope burning inside of her was. So she didn't even try to stop her hands from wandering, gently trailing over the naked back exposed beside her. She let her fingers run over strong shoulder blades, down the woman's spine and over the well-rounded cheeks of her ass. The moonlight was illuminating the woman's soft skin, making it glow unearthly. She left her left hand on the blonde's butt, studying her face. The woman was beautiful in a wild and untamed way but when she slept – which didn't occur often as dragons didn't need as much sleep as mere humans – she looked calm, peaceful and oh so young. Regina knew that in fact the woman was several hundred years old, while her appearance was that of a mature woman in the end of her thirties. Slowly she moved closer to the other woman and pressed gentle kisses to her nose, her cheeks, the closed eyelids, her temple and lastly to those full soft lips. Eventually she withdrew her left hand from the woman's enticing ass to stroke over the silky blond hair instead. She loved the feeling of her hair tickling her breasts when she rode her fast and hard. She loved the smooth skin that was always burning from underneath and how their body temperature difference gave her a kick she couldn't quite understand. She loved to look into the blue eyes and watch them turn bright green when she made her come. But more than anything she loved the odd nights when the dragon witch would fall asleep next to her. She would spent hours watching her chest fall and rise, her nose slightly crinkling when she dreamt. Tonight was one of those few nights and Regina cherished the time instead of giving in to sleep. She would never be too tired to watch Maleficent sleep. Their sex was always fast and rough, no cuddles but lots of sweat running down their bodies. Regina wished she could make love to her once but the dragon would stop her at the first gentle touch. It was a miracle she hadn't woken yet.  
'What have I gotten myself into,' the young woman thought to herself, looking at her lover's face. 'She will never love me. And why would she? Leopold doesn't even bother looking at me when he groans between my legs. Why would it be different with her... Oh Daniel, I wish you were here. I… I've fallen in love with her.'  
These days revenge wasn't on her mind every waking moment of her day – Maleficent was. She wished there was a chance at being happy with her... And in a bold move Regina gently stroked all over the beloved body until sleepy blue eyes finally met her own in confusion. "I love you, Maleficent," she whispered before her courage left her.

Storybrooke

The Snow Queen's curse had been broken six weeks ago. The town was quiet and rather peaceful these days but Regina didn't find it in her to be happy. It had been over 30 years now that she'd cursed them all to Storybrooke to find her happy ending but the only times she felt remotely happy were when she was with Henry. Ever since she'd been a young teenage girl she'd only wanted love. And while she loved Henry more than anything else, she wished for a partner who would reciprocate her feelings. Someone to hold her at night and to make love with – someone who saw her as a woman instead of a mother. It had been over 30 years and not once had she even thought about taking a lover; the selection was fairly limited and people didn't exactly line up at her front door, wanting to date her. She'd learned pretty early on that the curse had been Rumpelstiltskin's idea, that he had turned her to darkness for his own benefits. How could she find love, when it was actually his curse? But she was certain it was all her own doing anyway. No one could expect to find happiness and love after the awful and cruel things she had done – she'd basically hit the jackpot with Henry already.

"Mom," her son barged into the mayor's office, clearly out of breath. "You won't believe it! Cruella and Ursula! They brought the dragon Emma slayed back to life!"  
"Maleficent?" Regina knew there had only been one dragon in Storybrooke and only one that had been killed by Emma but she had to ask nonetheless. How...?  
Henry nodded eagerly. "Exactly," he said. "You have to do something before she decides to take vengeance on Emma for killing her!"  
Regina sighed. She was in a bad mood today and so not up to meeting her former mentor and bedfellow. "Where is she?" she asked nonetheless.  
Henry recognized the telltale signs of his mother having a bad day and wondered if she'd ever be truly happy when even he, the one with the heart of the truest believer sometimes didn't find it in him to believe. They'd been looking for the author everywhere in Storybrooke to no avail. He also hadn't found any clues in his book yet as to his whereabouts.  
"I don't know, mom," the brown haired boy admitted sheepishly. "But you have to find Emma before she does!"  
Regina nodded, getting up from her chair and closing the folder she'd been sifting through. "Alright, Henry. I'll go find Emma but I want you to stay here until I do." She saw her son open his mouth in protest but quickly raised her eyebrow at him. "I will find her. I promise. But I can't worry about you in the meantime. Maleficent is dangerous…"  
The boy grimaced but still gave a small nod.  
"I'll be putting some wards in place," she explained, already reaching out with her senses and letting her magic surround the room in a protective barrier. "You'll be able to get out but other than Emma, the Charmings and me, no one will be able to get to you."  
Then she vanished on the spot, leaving purple smoke and a worried Henry behind at her office.

"Snow," Regina saw the woman standing in front of the clock tower and quickly walked up to her side. "Do you have any idea where Emma is?"  
"No," Snow seemed unfazed. "Why do you ask? Is something wrong?"  
"Not yet," Regina began. "But she might be in trouble soon enough. Henry found out that Ursula and Cruella resurrected Maleficent…"  
"And she was the one to kill her," Snow ended for her former enemy, gripping the handle of Neal's stroller tighter. "What do we do now? Is she after Emma?"  
"We don't know. But it would be better if we found her first."  
Snow nodded, worriedly looking at her sleeping baby. "I'll call David and the dwarfs."  
"And I'll stop by at Granny's. Maybe she's there eating those sugary things she craves so much…" Regina walked off in the direction of the diner.  
She was just about to open the door and step into Granny's when she felt goosebumps rising on her skin.  
"Looking for me?" a voice she hadn't heard in a long time sounded behind her.  
Regina slowly turned around, almost nose to nose with Maleficent. She took a step back and the dragon grinned.  
"You're not afraid, are you Regina?" the other woman teased, looking her up and down.  
'Not afraid,' she sadly thought. 'I just can't bear to be this close to you.'  
"I am not," she said, hoping her voice didn't give her away. "What is it you want?"  
"Oh are we skipping the pleasantries already, Regina?" Maleficent smiled, showing her sharp teeth, making Regina remember the many times she felt them graze her neck.  
She shuddered and the dragon laughed. "You were always like this. Getting to the point right away."  
"Well?" Regina drawled out, still waiting for Maleficent to answer her question.  
"I won't be handing you your answer on a silver platter, Regina. Find it out yourself, earn the answer," Maleficent turned to go. "Don't worry, I'm not after the savior."  
Silver smoke surrounded her and the woman was gone.  
Regina took a deep breath.  
"Mom," Henry came running over the street before he flung himself into his mother's arms.  
"Henry," Regina lightly scolded, too happy about the embrace to really be angry. Not long ago, he wouldn't even talk to her besides calling her the 'Evil Queen'. They'd come such a long way. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at my office."  
"I know mom," the boy was apologetic. "I looked out of the window and saw the two of you standing here. I thought she was going to kill you."  
Regina chuckled at that. "You know, a long time ago, when I first set foot into her castle – I know she really thought about killing me then." Henry looked alarmed at his mother's words. "But," Regina emphasized the word to make him understand. "Maleficent and I? We might be many things to each other but she would never kill me."  
Henry didn't know how she could be this sure about the dragon witch but for now he chose to just believe what she said. He nodded. "Can we go home and watch a movie, mom?"  
Regina beamed at her son. "I'd love to." Then she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and teleported them into their living room.  
"I wish I could do this," Henry said, always amazed at his mother's powers.  
"Well," Regina grinned, tousling his hair. "I for one am rather glad you don't. Imagine all the trouble you'd be getting in."  
After they'd watched 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' both of the Mills were rather tired although it was only afternoon. Henry decided to go to his room and read in his comics while Regina was unsure of how to spend the rest of the day.  
'Maybe some gardening?' she thought but quickly dismissed the idea. She wasn't in the mood and her garden was pristine as always. 'Well, maybe then some reading as well?'  
She nodded to herself and got up from the couch to go to her bedroom and grab her book from her night table, when the doorbell rang.  
"Snow, David," she greeted the couple standing in front of her door. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't a neighborly visit?"  
"Because it isn't," Snow supplied. "We need your help Regina."  
She lifted her eyebrows but opened her door wider and retreated back to the living room, knowing that they would follow her.  
"So?" She asked when all of them had taken seats. "Care to explain? What could you possibly need my help for?"  
Snow looked at Charming, squeezing his hand before she looked into Regina's eyes.  
"I know when you told me a secret I didn't keep it and destroyed your life," the younger woman began. "But I really need you to keep mine. Ours."  
Regina nodded. "Of course." Then Snow and David told her a story that left her speechless.  
"So," Regina looked at them with disbelief. "Let's see if I get this right. You, the heroes, cursed an innocent, Maleficent's unborn child with Emma's darkness? And you want me to find out if she's after you?"  
"Exactly," David stated.  
Regina tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Okay."  
"Okay?" the two asked.  
"Yes," Regina agreed. "I will find out what it is she wants and I won't tell anyone of what you did. You really should think about telling Emma though… Lies have a way to come back and hit you in the face."  
"We know, it's just… We don't want to let her down. We don't want to lose her or make her think she's only the savior because we meddled in her uncertain fate. I'd like to believe she would have grown up good anyway," Snow said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Regina. I…"  
"Spare yourself and me the emotional outburst of gratitude, Snow," Regina mocked her in jest. "Now go, I'll have to prepare myself for meeting the dark trio."  
When the two had left, Regina's thoughts were circling around what she had learned. Back in the Enchanted Forest, only mere months before her curse had hit the land, Maleficent had been pregnant. It told her more, than she ever wanted to know. Not only hadn't the witch loved her. Maleficent had slept with other people as well. Or at least one man.  
She knew they weren't exclusive – the woman didn't love her for Christ's sake. But this, this still hurt like a bitch. She'd slept with someone else, maybe just hours after they'd shared their bodies, and she'd gotten pregnant.  
Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks when she sifted through her dresser in search of something suitable to wear for approaching Cruella, Ursula and Maleficent.  
"Oh Mal," she sadly whispered to herself. "I just thought that at least I was the only one."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for leaving reviews or following/favoriting my new story; it truly makes my day. I love love LOVE the positive response this story gets - DragonQueen is my new favorite ship. Here's chapter 2 already. I hope you like it.  
Leave me some lovin ;)

And if there's anything you'd like to read.. just tell me your ideas and I'll see what I can do.

\- np

Regina would've sworn her head was about to split in two when she woke the morning after "going undercover". They had spent the evening with destruction (of town property which basically meant HER property) and risky dares and the night with lots of alcohol. Now she had a killer headache but was also the newest member of the club of "Queens of Darkness", which the three liked to call themselves.  
She groaned. Her vault was a mess and she would have to clean it. At least nothing of value had been broken during their drinking spree…

 _The night before_

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Cruella giggled at Regina's mirror, a glass of wine in her right hand.  
The woman waited for a moment but didn't get an answer. "Answer me, mirror!" she barked, throwing her half empty glass onto the wall next to it, where it shattered into dozens of pieces.  
"Cruella," Regina scolded the fur clad woman. "It can't speak. The genie is no longer trapped inside of it. And you wouldn't want to know the answer anyway..."  
"And why would that be?" Cruella drawled in her London upper class accent, glaring at Regina as best as she could in her inebriated state.  
Regina laughed. "Oh dear…"  
'I am certain the mirror would proclaim Maleficent the fairest of them all. I would...'  
She looked over at the blond woman, who was busy studying her collection of hearts.  
"They're all empty," Maleficent said, pointing to the wall of small chests, furrowing her brow. "Did someone rob you?"  
The dragon downed a tumbler of whiskey before filling it up again.  
"No," Regina lied. "The Charmings kind of forced me to give them back. They threatened to take my son away from me if I didn't do it." 'There,' she thought. 'They'll believe that.'  
"Where's Ursula?" Cruella chimed in. Regina pointed to a corner of the room. The sea witch laid there, passed out and lightly snoring.  
"Leaving the party early as usual," Regina smirked. Then she refilled her own tumbler with whiskey. She needed to participate in this if they were to believe her charade.  
The problem was just: The more she drank, the more she was drawn to Maleficent. The alcohol slowly made her forget why it was a bad idea to run her hands all over the woman, push her against a wall and just take her.  
'Stay calm, Regina. You can do this,' she told herself. 'Do not give in. Remember that while you were a love sick puppy, someone else pushed his dick into her cunt and spilled his cum. She doesn't love you, Regina. She doesn't want you. You've never been the only one.'  
She nodded to herself, rage and deep sadness overtaking her once again. She drew in a shaky breath and left the mausoleum. Outside she sat on the damp grass, looking up at the stars above her.  
She wished she could be a happy drunk. Although maybe it was for the better that alcohol made her retreat into herself, that it made her depressive even. If not she just might be an alcoholic. After all being happy had always been what she wanted.

 _Present_

She was just collecting the shards from Cruella's wine glass from the floor, when steps on the stairs startled her and she cut her finger.  
"Ow," she cursed, sucking the bleeding digit into her mouth. "Just what I needed," she mumbled around her finger.  
Healing still wasn't easy for her as it was the highest light magic there was and her heart had been blackened. It wasn't worth exerting her energies for a simple cut.  
"Regina," the footsteps stopped next to her. Maleficent was towering over the kneeling mayor, grinning to herself.  
"You know… I could always kiss it better," the blonde mock suggested with a wink. "But that is not why I am here. We have one final test for you before we show you our little secret."  
Maleficent grabbed the woman's arm and teleported them to a house close to the borders of town.  
"What are we doing here?" Regina asked, stepping away from the other woman. The closeness was making her uncomfortable.  
"You know whose house that is?" Maleficent asked and Regina nodded.  
"Good. Take the boy and bring him to the cabin." In a cloud of black and silver the blonde disappeared, leaving a conflicted Regina behind.  
She knew how important it was for the whole town, not only Snow and David, that she upheld her cover and found out what the three were planning.  
But endangering an innocent child for the greater good? She didn't really need to think about it. So Regina opened the door to Gepetto's workshop and greeted him and his son.

"She should've been back over an hour ago," Ursula stated, looking at her clock. "Kidnapping a child wouldn't have taken her 5 minutes."  
"She's betrayed us," Cruella added. "She really turned sides. She's fighting with the heroes now."  
Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "You know what you have to do. Dear Regina is a risk to our success. Kill her." He grinned devilishly, before rubbing his hands together. "Now off with you dearies. The one who kills her shall be the first to get her happy ending." He cackled as the three witches left the cabin. Two of them on legs and tentacles, the third in a whirl of smoke. Regina wouldn't stay alive for long with those three on her trail. And once she was dead there wasn't anyone who even had the slightest chance to stop him.

Regina froze when she saw the silver cloud of smoke and the woman who appeared once it dissolved.  
"Regina," the woman seemed relieved about something. "I'm so glad I found you first."  
Maleficent took a few steps in Regina's direction, but the raven haired witch took a step backwards with each one she took.  
"Listen to me Regina, we might not be on the best terms but I am here to warn you. The imp wants Cruella, Ursula and me to kill you," she rushed out. "You have to hide."  
"And why would I believe you?" Regina spat. "You never cared - why would it be different now?"  
"That's not right Regina and you know it," Maleficent tried to explain. "You have to listen to me."  
"I don't have to do..."  
Regina's angry voice broke in the middle of the sentence. Maleficent heard her gasp before she clutched her chest and crumpled to the floor with a gasp.  
"No!" the dragon cried out, crouching down by her side. "Regina!"  
A knife clattered to the stone floor behind Regina's fallen body and Maleficent just managed to see a green tentacle withdraw. "Ursula!" the blonde yelled, her voice raspy with pain.  
The woman must've heard her outcry when Regina fell, realizing that she'd gotten herself into trouble with the much stronger dragon witch and fled.

"Regina, don't you dare! You're not dying now, your son needs you," she shook the woman's shoulders, trying to keep her conscious. "Hold on," Maleficent lifted her up into her arms and teleported them to Snow White's apartment.  
"She needs help," she said to four shocked faces, one of them Regina's son Henry.  
The boy gasped and ran to Maleficent.  
"What did you do to her?" he wanted to know, taking his mom's limp hand into his own. "Mom! Wake up!"  
"I did nothing to her," Maleficent defended herself, glaring at Charming who had drawn his sword, pointing it at her.  
"I know it may be hard to believe, but I would never cause Regina harm if there was a way to prevent it. It was Ursula."  
Tears were running down the young boy's face and Maleficent thought she saw one shimmering in the savior's eyes as well.  
"Can't you just heal her?" Henry asked, his brown eyes staring up at the tall woman holding his mom.  
"I'm sorry. I can't... only someone with very powerful light magic…" She looked apologetic.  
"I'll call Blue," Snow White took one of those talking devices out of her jeans, pressing a button and holding it to her ear.  
Maleficent walked over to the small couch and gently laid Regina down, stroking a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Emma?" Henry tugged on the sleeve of his birth mother. "Why don't you try? You're the savior."  
"I… you know I don't really got this whole magic thing figured out kid," Emma glanced at the unconscious Regina and the blonde standing next to her. She felt like the two of them were more than just "friends". Could this be Regina's happy ending? The one she'd sworn to help her get? She and her son's adoptive mother had come to an understanding sometime during the last year and Emma was proud to now call the woman her friend. She wanted Regina to be happy.  
"She's barely breathing anymore," the alarmed voice of Maleficent came from the sofa.  
Emma nodded. She would try to do her best until the fairy arrived.  
Laying her palm on Regina's chest, she concentrated hard, trying to focus on happy memories because they were where she took her power from. She thought of the alternative life she'd had with Henry, about finding her parents, her first kiss with Hook and befriending Regina and willed the light to flow from her hand into the witch's body.  
"It's working," Henry exclaimed in awe, Snow and Charming embracing each other with happy smiles. No one had noticed Maleficent get up and slip out of the apartment.

_  
"Maleficent betrayed us," Ursula in the meanwhile informed Rumpelstiltskin and Cruella. "She warned Regina. I was still able to stab her although I don't know if it was lethal."  
The Dark One looked furious but not exactly surprised. "Should've seen that coming," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Maleficent will come crawling back to us once she realizes she needs me to find her child."  
He turned to the two women and ordered, "Go. Find out if Regina survived. And try to stay clear from Maleficent for now. She's always had a bad temper."

"Mom," Henry was leaning over her, his eyes full of worry, when Regina finally opened her eyes.  
"Hey," she gently stroked her son's cheek with her right hand. "It's good to see you my prince."  
The boy smiled down at his mother. "You really scared us mom... Emma was the one who healed you, she was great."  
"I bet she was," Regina said, trying to sit up but falling back to the couch when Henry wouldn't let her.  
"You've gotta rest," he said sternly, keeping his hand on her shoulder, stopping further attempts of Regina getting up.  
"Blue said a wound like that needs more than just magic to fully heal. Time."  
Regina nodded; her son was right, she shouldn't be up and about just yet.  
"You know," Henry began. "I first thought Maleficent had been the one to hurt you but she said she never would. I guess you were right about her."  
Regina nodded, remembering their talk and how she'd picked her up. Everything after was a blur but her memories of Maleficent saying that she cared about her were clear as day, as well as the feeling of being carried in her strong arms.  
At least she obviously mattered to her.  
"Where is everyone?" Regina asked her son, looking around the room. She was in Snow's apartment but didn't see anyone other than Henry.  
"Grandpa and grandma are out for a stroll with Neal and Emma's at the sheriff station," he said. Sensing that his mother actually only wanted to know where one person in specific was, he added: "Maleficent stayed a while but she disappeared when Emma was healing you. I haven't seen her since."  
"She might be after Cruella," Regina thought aloud when something else hit her. "Henry! I need you to go find Belle and tell her to come here with the Dark One's dagger. I'm pretty sure Gold is back in town."  
"Alright," Henry already got to his feet. "I'll be quick. Just. Stay here, will you?"  
"I will," Regina promised. "At least if there is a reason for me not to."  
'Good enough,' Henry though and kissed his mother's still pale cheek before hurrying out of the room.

"He's a good boy," Maleficent said stepping out from the shadows, revealing herself to Regina.  
"How," Regina's eyes widened at seeing the other woman. She sat up a little too quickly and winced, pressing her hand to her not yet fully healed wound.  
"Easy there, Regina," Maleficent had rushed to her side and was currently stuffing pillows behind her back to help her sit.  
"Thank you," Regina mumbled when the woman was done. Maleficent sat down on the coffee table, looking Regina over.  
"You look like hell," she stated.  
"Well, thank you for the compliment," Regina sarcastically said. "When did you get in here?"  
"This morning just when the two idiots and their daughter left the house. They really should install some traps and wards…"  
Regina chuckled. "You know they believe in the good in everyone. " She frowned. "But now that Rumple is back in Storybrooke they should probably consider it."  
Maleficent nodded. Then she looked into Regina's dark eyes thinking of a way to tell her what she needed to.  
"I know we didn't part on the best of terms," she began and saw Regina wince. "But need I remind you that you looked me up for almost three decades? In my dragon form nonetheless?" She raised a brow and Regina turned away with guilt in her eyes. "Hey," Maleficent touched her shoulder. "Look at me." When Regina did, she continued. "I think we're even. Or well, maybe you actually owe me - I did save your life after all." She grinned at Regina, baring her teeth. She smirked when she saw the woman shiver. Not with fear of course… Regina had always had a thing for her teeth and her more... dragonly features.  
"I need your help finding someone I lost," she finally admitted.  
"Your child, I assume," Regina didn't blink an eye but the dragon saw the pain in her eyes. She couldn't find an explanation for it though. Why would it pain Regina, she didn't know...  
"How do you know of my child?" she asked the former queen.  
"Snow and David told me the whole story," Regina quietly said. "Of the egg you laid and the terrible things they did to you and the baby."  
"They told you?" Maleficent asked with disbelief before something came to her mind. Of course. "They wanted you to find out if I was after them, didn't they?"  
Regina nodded.  
"Well I am not. I only seek to find my child. I don't even know if it's alive or if it is a boy or girl..." She looked at Regina, smiling. "There are more important things than revenge. But who am I telling that?"  
"I will help you, Mal," Regina found the courage to reach out and take one of the dragon's hands in her own. "Not because I owe you, but because no mother deserves to lose her child and every child deserves loving parents."  
"You really changed Regina. You remind me of the woman I first met, not the one who stole the Dark Curse from me and enacted it." She let Regina's hand linger for a moment before she retracted her own.  
"I still have this rattle I made for my child," she carefully took the object out of her coat and held it out for Regina to take. "Is it of any use?"  
But Regina only nodded and waved her hand over the rattle, purple magic surrounding it before a vision appeared.  
The two watched how Maleficent's child was sucked into the portal and landed in... their land! Then they saw how she was adopted by an older couple; it had been a girl and they'd named her Lilith.  
Then the vision stopped.  
"Lily," Maleficent just whispered with teary blue eyes. "Her name is Lily."  
_


	3. Chapter 3

As it happens I also have the third chapter written up. Slightly shorter than the other two, but it was the best place for a cut. Enter: Lily.  
P.S. My aren't you spoiled today! I might have the fourth chapter ready tomorrow, so stay tuned. Right now I am addicted to writing this.

As always I'd be happy to hear from you. Make sure you **read chapter 2 first** , as I will post these at the same time.  
\- np

-  
It didn't take Regina and Emma long to locate Maleficent's daughter. After finally hearing the paining truth from her parents, Emma quickly pieced the puzzle together. She'd once met a Lily, even was friends with her, and she was certain this couldn't be chance. Emma's Lily had to be Mal's lost daughter.  
As only Regina and Emma could cross the town line without endangering their return, Maleficent had begrudgingly agreed to stay in Storybrooke and watch Gold's activities while they were gone.  
"They will find her," Regina's boy walked up to her and sat in the booth opposite her, ordering a hot chocolate with cinnamon from the wolf.  
He looked at Maleficent and his calculating stare made her rather uncomfortable. What was the boy up to?  
"You and my mom," the boy started and Maleficent sighed. "You were close weren't you?"  
She chose to be truthful to Regina's son. At least as truthful as one should be to a boy who shouldn't know about his mother's sexual life..."  
"We were... friends," the blonde said in lieu of a better word. "But things were complicated."  
"Oh come on, I know your not telling me everything," the boy clearly saw through her. "You were a couple." He said it without batting an eye as if he didn't care his mother had been with another woman, an evil dragon at that.  
"Couple is a strong word," she hesitantly said, taking a sip of her latte. She'd really come to like this beverage.  
"I can't tell you more Henry, it's up to your mother how much she wants you to know."  
"But," the boy complained when she got up, ready to leave the diner.  
"Ask her," Maleficent repeated and left.

When she first laid eyes on her all grown up daughter, Maleficent couldn't help but stare. 'They look so much alike,' she idly thought when she saw the two beautiful women enter the car after another.  
"Lilith," she whispered to the young woman that now stood in front of her, wondering if it would be too much to embrace her.  
"Lily," Regina appeared next to the unsure woman. "Meet your mother, Maleficent."  
The young woman looked at Regina who nodded at her, giving her a small shove that practically pushed the two into each others arms. Maleficent felt a tear trail down her cheek as she felt her daughter's arms return the awkward hug.  
"Can we talk?" the blonde shyly asked her daughter to which she simply nodded. They had a lot of catching up to do.  
"Regina," Lilith turned around and called out to the woman who was just about to cross the street, probably on the way home to see Henry.  
Lily mentioned for her mother to wait before she ran to Regina, engulfing her in a fierce embrace. "Thank you for convincing me to come and meet her," Lily said to Regina before turning and walking back to her waiting mother.  
Maleficent had watched the exchange between the two and felt her heart flutter with warmth. Those two were her family. She'd realized long ago, trapped under the clock tower in her dragon form, that she counted Regina as family too. The dark haired woman had visited her many times over the years, just silently keeping the beast company. She'd treated Regina so wrongly and still she'd cared about her enough to keep her from being lonely. She wasn't angry with Regina for trapping her - she could understand the anger she must've felt while casting the curse all too well.  
Smiling at Lily who'd returned to her side, she laid an arm around her daughter's shoulder and led her into Granny's.

Regina felt her heart break at seeing Maleficent and Lily enter the diner. 30 years ago she'd wished for nothing more than a family. For Maleficent to feel the way she felt. Now she had a wonderful son and was on good terms with Snow but oh how much would she give to be a part of the little family now sitting in a booth in the diner.  
Maleficent was her true love. She found it out when after the years she slowly forgot about Daniel, or at least thought back at her time with him without pain, but couldn't ban the dragon from her mind, missing her day and night.  
She'd read and heard that unrequited true love was very seldom if not almost impossible but wasn't it fitting that it would happen to her?  
She'd cursed an entire realm, killed hundreds of innocent people - she truly deserved as much suffering as the author saw fit. She wouldn't try to find him anymore because even if she did, he would never voluntarily write the Evil Queen a happily ever after. And forcing him was no longer an option. It wasn't who she was anymore.  
"Lily, wait!"  
She heard Maleficent call out for her daughter and saw the young woman running off. Unseen by the blonde, she hurried after her. Regina didn't know why, but something kept calling her to Lilith ever since she and Emma found her at that gas station.  
"You know," she said sitting down next to Lily at Storybrooke's only bus station. "If you want to leave town, I'd suggest not taking the bus. They've never crossed the town line except when Henry went to find Emma."  
"How did you find me?" Lily asked, looking into eyes that reminded her of someone else's.  
"Luck. Instinct," Regina said. "Honestly, I don't know but I had a feeling after I lost you near the library."  
"You followed me? Why?" she wanted to know, glaring at Regina.  
"Oh dear," Regina chucked. "You don't really think your - I have to admit rather impressive - glare works on the Evil Queen? I am practically the founder."  
Lily laughed at that. Somehow talking to Regina was easy.  
"So," the older woman began. "May I ask why you ran away from the diner?" A hand found its way to Lily's back, spending silent comfort.  
"I was angry," Lily admitted, looking at her hands that lay entwined in her lap. "And scared, I guess. I can't... I can't seem to control this rage inside of me and sometimes I think it will just swallow me up." She raised her head to look at Regina and saw understanding in the equally dark eyes.  
"You're angry with Snow and Charming for what they did," Regina stated, gently rubbing the other woman's back as she would Henry's when he was upset. "I get it. I really do. Rage is a powerful thing and it can destroy so much if you give in to it. Let an expert in revenge give you a word of advice," she stopped, making sure that Lily was still following her words. "I let the darkness overpower me and in the end I was lucky. But for a long time it burned deep inside me and I almost lost my son because of my actions. You Lily, you are so much stronger than I ever was. You have a mother who loves you, a friend in Emma who understands how it feels to be alone and you have me..."  
At her honest words, Lilith threw herself into Regina's arms, sobbing into her dark hair.  
"I will guide you through the darkness, Lilith. I promise. You won't give in because we'll be on your side every step of the way. You're not alone in this. "  
'Like I was,' Regina added in her mind, holding the woman tightly and stroking her back until the sobs turned into cleansing tears of hope.  
When she found them like this, Maleficent knew she'd had to tell the two the truth sooner than later, no matter how much Regina would despise her, no matter how much the complete truth would hurt herself.  
She owed it to the two. And she felt she also owed it to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 ready for you to read :) How will the truth affect Lily? Read and find out._  
 _Reviews are more than welcome, they're a author's love and air._

 _-np_

-

It had been four days since Lily had arrived in Storybrooke and Maleficent still hadn't come around to tell her and Regina the truth. She was too happy to have her child back and too afraid she'd lose her. Lilith was a grown woman yet she was fragile and Maleficent didn't want to risk rousing her inner dragon – she was pretty sure that that wouldn't end well. She couldn't wait much longer though; the resemblance between Lilith and Regina was so striking, she was surprised no one had figured it out by themselves yet. They deserved to hear it from her.

"Lily," Emma jogged up to her friend who was just strolling down Main Street on her way to Granny's where she would meet her mother.  
"Hey," she smiled at her blond friend who fell into stride beside her.  
"So," Emma said. "I was wondering, did Maleficent tell you who your father was yet?"  
Lily huffed and shook her head. "She hasn't. Says she doesn't know who it was. Did she really sleep with so many people?"  
"Well, I guess dragons can have an… um... appetite?" Emma said blushing and the two started laughing, not noticing Regina who'd just stepped out of the library where she'd looked for new comics to take home to Henry. The woman had heard every word and was now hurrying into a deserted alley, almost falling to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and started crying. She so hadn't been Maleficent's only one. More like one in a hundred… And gods it hurt. How could she have been so naïve?  
Meanwhile the two friends had almost reached Granny's when Emma had an idea.  
"Lily," she exclaimed. "Your mother may not remember but maybe we can still find your father. Do you have anything of his?"  
The brunette shook her head before a thought hit her. She pulled her necklace out from under her shirt and said, "It's not a stone. I recently learned it's a part of my egg's shell. Maybe…?"  
"I don't know," Emma answered but looked hopeful nonetheless. "Regina taught me how to do a locating spell in case Henry ever went missing and she was in some way inaccessible. You never know what happens in this town," she added in explanation to her childhood friend.  
"Regina should be at work right now, but how about we ask Blue for a locator potion?"  
Lilith nodded eagerly. She itched to know who had been her father. And maybe, just maybe, she was lucky and he was somewhere in Storybrooke right at this moment.  
Together the two headed in the direction of the convent, all thoughts of Lily's meeting with Maleficent forgotten. This was more important.

"You know how to activate the potion?" Blue asked after Emma had poured the blue liquid over Lily's necklace.  
Emma nodded and concentrated. For a long time nothing happened but then suddenly the necklace rose into the air, shimmering pale blue.  
"We did it," Emma said and quickly hugged her friend. "He must be in Storybrooke, Lily. Else it wouldn't have worked. Your father's alive and he's close."  
Lily laughed but couldn't quell the nervousness that was rising in her chest. What if he didn't want her? Could she live with that knowledge?  
"Lily," Emma said, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. She knew exactly what Lily was afraid of. "He will love you. Go."  
The savior knew that Lily needed to do this on her own. She smiled at the fairy when she saw Lily follow after the flying necklace.

The convent was a little far off so Lily found herself walking for 15 minutes before she reached the rest of town. The moon shaped pendant was glowing a bright blue now that she'd reached the town's center – her father couldn't be far.  
She followed it into an alley between the library and the bakery but was distracted by Regina who sat in a corner on the cold floor, clutching her knees to her chest.  
"Regina," she softly said so as not to startle the woman.  
The woman quickly wiped her hand over her eyes, looking up at a worried Lilith.  
"Are you alright, Regina?" she asked, slowly sitting down next to the distraught mayor, lightly touching her arm.  
The older woman nodded. "I… I am quite alright dear," she sniffled and quickly got up from the concrete. "I should probably head to the office though. I'm rather late already." Regina shot the woman a grateful glance. "Thank you for asking though, Lily."  
Lilith stood up as well. "Are you really alright, Regina? It's obvious you cried."  
The woman laughed but it sounded more like a sob. "I am. Don't you worry your pretty head about me." She gave a small smile and made to go when she heard Lily gasp in shock.  
She turned around. "What's the matter, dear?" she asked the young woman.  
"No," Lily breathed out. "This can't be… How? No…"  
"Lilith," Regina stepped closer to her, Lily never failing to watch the necklace follow in her wake. "You're starting to scare me, Lily. Talk to me." Regina placed her hands on her shoulders.  
The young woman had turned ghastly white, staring at Regina with a mix of conflicting emotions. "Lily…"  
"Mom?" the young woman just whispered, reaching out with a hand and grasping the necklace that was now floating over their heads.  
Regina was confused and scared as hell by now. Had Lily just called her mom? She must have mistaken her for Maleficent in her shocked state. She wrapped her arms around the trembling brunette and concentrated on Maleficent. Her blond curls, the beautiful blue eyes, her creamy skin, the sharp teeth. Purple engulfed the two women and seconds later the alley was deserted once more.

"Mal," Regina urgently called out. They had reappeared in her own house but Regina didn't have time to think about the why of Maleficent's visit. The woman in her arms was still shaking, repeating one word over and over: Mom.  
"Maleficent!" Regina called again and the woman finally came around the corner, taking in the situation. "What happened?" she asked hurrying to take Lilith into her arms.  
"I was searching the whole town for her, where did you find her?" she wanted to know from Regina who just shrugged her shoulders.  
"She actually found me," she supplied. "She seemed normal until she started acting strangely all of a sudden."  
Maleficent saw the pendant that still glimmered blue clasped in Lily's hand and groaned. "She found out," she said more to herself than to Regina. "Oh gods. Lily?"  
The young woman was still staring off into the distance. Maleficent shook her shoulders, Regina just standing aside waiting for an explanation.  
Then Lily came back. She moved her head to look at Maleficent with fiery amber eyes. "You knew," she growled, storming out of the back door and into the woods.  
"Regina, no!" Maleficent yelled when the woman ran after Lilith. Lily would transform into a dragon and she was certain she wouldn't be in control as shaken as she was. "Stop, Regina!"  
She hurried out into the forest as well, hoping she'd get to Lily first. She could kill Regina. And it would destroy both of them, Maleficent knew.

"Lily," Regina called out, running through the woods, stumbling over several branches and rocks. The young woman was in distress and she needed to find her. She didn't know why she felt so deeply for Lily nor did she care. She only cared about finding her.  
The next rock she stumbled over made her fall to the ground. She hissed in pain and raised her hand to her head. She smelled it before she even felt it. Blood. 'Great,' she thought. 'Just fucking great.'  
She shuffled onto her knees, pulling herself up to her feet with the help of the trunk of a tree. Then she saw it.  
It looked like Maleficent except it was smaller and had bright yellow eyes instead of green.  
Lily had turned into a dragon.  
"Lily," Regina gently said, taking a few steps closer. "I bet this is terrifying but you can change back. I know you can." She stepped even closer; she could almost touch the dragon's black scaly legs now. "I told you, you could defeat the darkness inside of you, Lily. You can do this." She took the last step and wrapped her arms around the dragon's leg, hoping to calm it down.

When Maleficent finally reached the clearing, she saw Regina flying through the air, landing on a rock with an audible thud. "Regina," she hurried to the woman, taking her into her arms, tears dripping from her blue eyes onto her face.  
Dark brown eyes weakly fluttered open. "Why am I getting a feeling of déjà vu," Regina croaked at the blonde, making both of them laugh despite their pain. "Go after Lily," she said. "I'll be fine but she needs you more than I do now."  
Maleficent was hesitant to leave Regina but knew her daughter probably hated herself for hurting Regina. She needed to keep her safe. With a last glance at Regina who'd closed her eyes again she hurried off to where the younger dragon had flown off to.  
"Lilith," Maleficent carefully approached her daughter when she found her. She'd transformed back to her human form and was sitting on a fallen log, crying into her hands.  
"Don't come any closer," she warned her mother, baring her teeth. "I am a monster."  
"No, oh no baby you aren't," Maleficent ran to her daughter's side, wrapping her up tightly in her arms. "You are anything but."  
"But I…" Lily started but was harshly interrupted by her mother.  
"You hurt Regina, yes. And I know you hate yourself for it. But you weren't yourself, Lily. The first time a dragon transforms is always the hardest and you shouldn't have been alone. I should have told you that Regina is your other mother. It is no wonder it troubled you the way you learned of your heritage." Maleficent loosened the embrace to look into the brown eyes that were so much like Regina's. "You are no monster. End of discussion. And now we should head back to your mom and take her home."  
"Is she…" Lily didn't finish the question, too worried about the answer she would get.  
"She will be alright," Maleficent reassured her although she was concerned as well. She'd hit her head pretty hard.

When they got back to the clearing, Regina was still where she'd left her and her eyes were still closed. Fear constricted Maleficent's heart but she forced herself to hold it together for her daughter's sake.  
"Gina," she whispered, bending down to the woman, touching her face.  
To her relief the eyes opened, weakly smiling up at her. "Did you find her?" she asked the woman, trying to lift her head to look for Lilith.  
"I'm here," Lily walked to where Regina could see her but didn't meet her eyes.  
"Why are you crying, dear?" Regina grabbed Maleficent's hand and pulled herself up, steadying herself with a hand on the dragon's shoulder. "It's just a scratch. I'm perfectly fine, see?"  
Lily nodded although she didn't believe one word.  
Maleficent then took her daughter's hand and teleported them back to Regina's manor.  
At Regina's the blonde motioned for Lily to wait in the living room for her while she helped Regina up the stairs and into her bed.  
She fetched a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water from the bathroom and watched Regina gulp the pill down.  
The former queen moaned. "It'll be better soon," she said to Maleficent, curling up under her covers. "Just a little headache."  
"Regina," Maleficent said with a smile on her full lips. "You know we both know it's more than a little headache."  
"Suit yourself," Regina only muttered. "I've survived worse."  
"I know you did," she responded, guilt lacing her voice. Regina made to close her eyes but Maleficent stopped her.  
"Regina, there is something I have to tell you," she started and Regina grinned knowingly.  
"I already know. I knew when I couldn't think about anything else than getting to her. Lilith is my daughter," she simply stated, looking into Mal's blue eyes for affirmation.  
"I'll expect an explanation tomorrow, dear," she said when Maleficent opened her mouth to say something. "I am really tired."  
Regina yawned and closed her eyes. Then she opened them again. Dark brown eyes uncertainly met blue.  
"Was I the only one, Mal?" she asked quietly.  
"Oh Regina, it was always only you," the dragon softly replied. "Who else would I invite to my bed? It's always been you."  
Regina nodded slightly, closing her eyes again. "Good," she mumbled before succumbing to sleep, a bright smile adorning her gorgeous features.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter, dearies :) Also I got a new DQ story and I'll be posting the first chapter soon. Check it out. And don't worry, I will of course write both stories until they're done.

Attention: _**SMUT ALERT**_ **;)**

enjoy the chapter.  
\- np

When Regina woke the next day, the sun was already high on the sky. Her headache was almost completely gone and she was ready – or as ready as she'd ever be – to face the new day.  
"Good morning, it's good to see you finally awake," Maleficent said from a chair in the corner of the room, slightly startling the sleepy woman.  
Regina sat up in her bed, glancing at the blonde. "Good morning," she replied with a smile. "You haven't been here the whole night, have you?"  
Maleficent raised a brow. "Oh but I was. And don't forget the whole morning. It's past noon already."  
"Past noon?" Regina hurriedly scrambled out of her bed and to her wardrobe. "I'm too late for work! Not to mention that I didn't even appear at the office yesterday."  
When Regina looked for something to wear, Maleficent not so covertly checked out her butt in the lacy black panties that she wore under a scandalous short negligee.  
She remembered how she used to bury her fingernails in her butt cheeks and felt desire start to pool between her legs.  
"You're the mayor," she got up and stood in front of Regina. She'd always drawn her close, even when she first made her entrance in her life. "And you can and will take today off. Just call in sick or tell them you'll be working from home."  
The closeness to Maleficent didn't go unnoticed by Regina's body and she felt her skin tingle under the blue eyed gaze. Heat rose up in her face.  
She coughed and took a step back.  
"I'll get dressed and meet you down in the kitchen," she promised. At Mal's stare she added, "and I will stay at home today."  
The dragon nodded and stepped out of her bedroom, leaving Regina room to breathe.  
The mayor quickly dressed and after a look at her face in the mirror applied a band aid to the small graze on her temple. It was just a minor cut – she would just wait until it healed on its own.  
When she got downstairs a cup of coffee was already waiting for her on the kitchen counter. "Thank you," she said to Maleficent before leading the woman into the living room where they both sat down on the couch.  
"I guess I have some explaining to do," the dragon put her own cup of coffee on the table, turning to Regina. "It would be easier though if I knew what exactly you wanted to know."  
Regina understood. She nodded and thought for a moment, thinking about the questions she most wanted to get the answers to. "I want to know when you knew that you were pregnant. I want to know if you knew right away that she was mine and why you did not tell me about the pregnancy. And I want to know why I could've even gotten you pregnant at all. I am a woman Mal. We both are..."  
Maleficent lightly chuckled, took a sip of her coffee and thought about Regina's questions. They were pretty much what she'd expected. She took a deep breath.  
"It was the night after I threw you out when I noticed I was pregnant," she began. "It must've happened during our last night together." She cringed at the pained look in Regina's eyes. Clearly, the younger woman was remembering how that night had ended. And she couldn't help but remember herself.

 **Flashback**

Maleficent jumped out of the bed as if she'd been burned. She hadn't meant for the young woman to develop feelings beside maybe friendship for her. She'd known it was a mistake when she'd first taken her young lover to bed but somehow she couldn't stop herself from doing the same mistake again and again. Sex with Regina had been addictive. The woman was still so very naive and innocent when she first took her in front of the fireplace, right after getting back from putting Aurora under the sleeping curse. She'd been so ecstatic then, that she didn't deny her body what it most wanted: Regina writhing against her. Maleficent, just as most dragons, was a sexual being. Expressing herself with words had never been her forte. She was skilled with her hands though... She was a great teacher and she soon discovered that Regina was an eager and quick student. Regina, the young woman whose first had been a man who didn't love her, who'd been as old as her father, who'd neither been considerate of her feelings nor her inexperience. It had been so easy to make her come and easier to get her to come back to her day after day. Her little heart had been lusting for every bit of affection – however rough – that it could get.  
She shouldn't have let it happen but now it was too late and the woman had fallen in love with her. Or rather thought she loved her. That was a difference. Maleficent believed that no one could ever truly love her, especially not a young girl like Regina. She was only half-human, the other half of her was dragon. She'd lived more than two centuries and with each year she'd become even more bitter. No one could ever truly love a dragon.  
"Get out of my castle," she dangerously growled at the naked girl sitting in her bed, her eyes turning green with rage. How could fate hurt her like this? Make her hope for love once again? Oh no, this time she wouldn't fall for it... She'd loved Briar Rose and the girl had said she loved her – but it were all lies to lure her in, to make her believe herself in false safety. They had tried to take away her dragon's breath and in a way they'd succeeded. Not because they were able to take it but because she let it flicker out in years of sorrow. It was almost 40 years ago now but the betrayal still sat deep in her heart. It still stung. Just like an arrow that had once stuck between her shoulder blades.  
Regina was looking at her with wide fearful eyes and she knew that this was it. Now she saw her for what she really was, a heartless monster. Good.  
"Get the hell out!" she yelled once more but the girl didn't listen. Instead she ran to her and pressed her naked body up against her own, making Maleficent doubt her decision.  
"Please, Mal," tears were streaming down her beautiful face when she pleaded with her. "Please don't send me away. You're all I have left!"  
She sobbed, her tears soaking Maleficent's large breasts. The girl's agony was almost too much to bear. Almost…  
She roughly pushed the girl from her and she fell to the floor.  
"But I…" Regina's upper lip trembled. "I love you. You are my true love. It's not..."  
"Get out now before I rip you to pieces," the dragon circled her, baring her teeth in a cruel grimace. Talking to her about true love. Who did she think she was?! "GET. OUT."  
And with a last glance at the woman she loved, Regina disappeared. She came back 7 months later, taking the Dark Curse from her, a changed woman. The innocent girl had turned into a cold monster. She'd become her.

 **Present**

She forced herself to go on as the guilt for what she had done to Regina flooded her.  
"Dragons know early on that they are pregnant because we can lay an egg instead of carrying the child," she explained to Regina. "I transformed a week later and laid the egg. I couldn't bring myself to keep the child with me, inside of my human body… At first I even thought about destroying the egg. I thought it was just another way of fate hitting me in the face," Maleficent lowered her head in shame. "I was about to shatter it when I heard the faintest heartbeat. And I couldn't bring myself to do it anymore." She looked up again, tears now glistening in her eyes. "I finally saw the child as the gift she was and swore to protect it with my life. She was everything I had left of you, Regina."  
Regina had silently listened, holding her breath when she heard that she'd almost killed their child. But now she was confused. "I don't understand," she said. "You banished me from your fortress, why would you care if she was mine?"  
"Because I DID love you Regina," Maleficent admitted and Regina gasped at the words she'd always wanted to hear from the other woman. "I loved you with all my heart but I only noticed after it was already too late. I had let fear of being hurt again guide me and it cost me you. You want to know why I knew this was our child? I knew because you were the first person I shared myself with since Briar Rose. I knew because dragons can only fall pregnant if they've found true love. The sex of the partners doesn't matter. Dragons are magical babies, the product of true love only. This is why there never were many of us - because not many people find it in themselves to love a monster."  
"True love," Regina whispered. "I…"  
"I still love you Regina," the blonde took her hands and looked deep into the dark eyes. "I love you so much it hurts. I know I don't deserve another chance but..."  
Soft lips crashing onto her own successfully shut her up. Regina kissed her with all the feelings that had clustered in her heart over the years. All the pain, all the sorrow and anger but also great love and passion. When finally the tip of her tongue ran over her lips, Maleficent readily granted her entrance. Mal couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips when their tongues finally met in their mouths, battling for dominance. She felt Regina's hands travel under her shirt, her fingers caressing her abdomen. Maleficent broke the kiss and latched her lips onto Regina's throat, sucking at her pulse point. The younger woman responded with a sharp intake of breath and straddled her hips, pressing herself up against her.  
"Bedroom," she managed to say and Maleficent focused long enough to teleport them to Regina's bed. Regina glanced at the door, sealing it with her magic, before she pushed her down on her back, still straddling her hips. The hands under Mal's shirt wandered higher and slipped under her bra, gently stroking her hard nipples.  
Maleficent groaned at the familiar touch she'd craved so much, bucking her hips and wrapping her arms around her back, pulling the woman even tighter into her own body.  
"Gods, I missed you," Regina whispered with a breathy moan rubbing herself against the other woman. The friction was making it hard to concentrate but eventually the dragon managed to make their clothes disappear. The feeling of a naked Regina pressed against her own naked body was almost too much to bear.  
"Regina," she mumbled, looking deep into her lover's eyes. Her own had changed to a glowing green and she felt the dragon's fire awakening inside of her. "I need to… I need to mark you as mine, the dragon demands it."  
A single tear slid down Regina's cheek. She'd waited for this moment for so long. For the moment Maleficent marked her as hers, claiming her and bonding them forever with the powerful magic of the ancient dragons.  
"Please," she whimpered, ready to be claimed. There was nothing she needed to consider, nothing to think about. For her, Maleficent had always been it.  
A shudder ran through Maleficent and she felt her juices run down her inner thigh.  
Regina was completely giving herself away to her. Not many dragons were fortunate enough to find their soulmate, the one person that completed the dragon in ways nothing else could.  
"Are you sure," she asked Regina who only nodded.  
"I have never been more sure about anything, Mal. This, you, is what I want."  
Maleficent felt her heart flutter at Regina's words. She flipped them around so she was on top and slowly slid down Regina's body, leaving gentle kisses on her neck, her belly and her breasts. Then she bared her fangs and buried them deep in Regina's right breast, her mouth engulfing her erect nipple.  
Regina cried out in pain before bittersweet passion took over, a fire running through her body, ignited by the mark. A soft golden glow engulfed their entangled bodies for a second. They were bonded.  
Maleficent gently licked the drops of blood away and then started sucking on the hard nipple. "Mine," she growled when she slowly started ascending down her love's body. She finally positioned herself between Regina's legs and let her tongue lick through the slit agonizingly slow.  
"Mal," Regina cried out with need, clasping the bedsheets and pushing her cunt into Maleficent's face.  
"You smell so good," Maleficent drawled out when Regina's legs wrapped around her back, pulling her even closer. Her nose was now completely buried in Regina's pussy. She moved it through the wet slit before she started suckling on the woman's clit, making Regina cry out in pleasure. The woman's juices were already overflowing and finally the blonde entered her cunt with two fingers. She slid them in deep, then she totally withdrew them.  
"Mal," Regina begged in sweet agony. "Please. I need you to..."  
"You need me to what?" Mal asked, blowing on Regina's clit, making her bulge underneath her.  
"I need you to fuck me," Regina managed between moans. "Please Mal."  
"Your wish is my pleasure your majesty," Maleficent teased, plunging three fingers in without forewarning.  
Regina's walls tightened around her, trembling with arousal.  
"I love it when you say 'fuck'," the dragon muttered, pumping her fingers in and out fast and hard. When she felt Regina near the edge she stilled her movements and curled her index finger.  
"Fuck!" Regina groaned as she came, her walls clenching around her lover's digits. "Maleficent."  
The dragon left her fingers inside her pussy until the walls around them started to relax again. Then she slowly withdrew them, pressed her thumb to her clit once more, making Regina curse like a drunken pirate, and finally held them out for Regina to taste herself. The younger woman drew her closer and sucked on Maleficent's fingers, watching her closely as she did so.  
"My turn," she growled out before turning them around and pressing her thigh against Maleficent's throbbing center, earning herself a strangled moan.  
"Oh I'm not quite done with you I'm afraid, Gina", the blond dragon witch chuckled and turned them over again. The mayor struggled against her but she was no match for Maleficent's inhuman strength. Taking her time, Maleficent peppered her face with kisses, making her laugh.  
"For a long time I was afraid I'd never hear your beautiful laugh again," the blonde stopped in her tracks, leaned on her elbow and closely took in the woman's features.  
"You Regina, are clearly the fairest of them all, in and out."  
Regina, sprawled out naked beneath her, was taking her breath away.  
The raven-haired beauty blushed. "Kiss me?" dark eyes met blue.  
Maleficent grinned and complied, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss that spoke volumes. "I'll do more than just kissing you baby," she promised before leaning in for another kiss.

"Mom?" Henry's voice rang through the manor and Regina softly chuckled.  
"Boy's got great timing," Maleficent muttered under her breath, pouting. Then she made to get up and dress but Regina pulled her back down on her.  
"Later, Mal," she whispered into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. "Later I'll make love to you. We have all the time in the world now."  
Regina gave her a last peck before magically dressing the two of them, looking apologetic. "My son's waiting and I bet he has some questions of his own."  
Maleficent nodded. She understood. "I'll meet you later then?"  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Regina entwined their fingers together earning a puzzled look from her lover. "He'll be happy for me, Mal. For both of us," she said with confidence. "And I'm not keeping you a secret as if I was ashamed. I love you."  
Maleficent's cheeks turned crimson. "Okay," she just mumbled. "I love you, too."

Henry was waiting in the kitchen when his mom and Maleficent finally entered the bright room, holding hands and happy smiles on their faces. The dragon did look a little bit uncomfortable though, he noticed.  
"Mom," he ran to his mother and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay. Ma told me what happened."  
"I'm perfect, Henry," Regina hugged him back, not letting go of the blonde's hand in the process.  
They pulled apart and Henry grinned knowingly, looking at the joined hands.  
"I'm also glad you found each other," he smiled at both women. He had grown so much in the last two years, both in size and character.  
"So you're alright with this…" Maleficent couldn't believe that the boy would just right away accept her. "With me and your mom?"  
"Sure," Henry replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
Both Mills were looking at her now, waiting for an answer.  
"I'm... I am a dragon and a villain… I'm also over 200 years older than your mother and..."  
"As long as you make her happy, I don't care," the boy simply said and Regina beamed at him. She was so proud of her son in this moment. "And I learned that villains often just made some wrong decisions. They're not born evil and they can change their ways. Just like my mom," he added.  
"Thank you Henry, it means a lot," Maleficent said to him, clearly touched by his kind words. Regina squeezed her hand and the two smiled at each other.  
"Can you take me flying some time?" Henry asked, an excited glimmer in his brown eyes at the prospect of riding on a dragon. "I mean…"  
"Sure," Maleficent said. "I actually owe Regina a little flight as well. We never got to it…" 'Because it was all about sex and magic,' her inner angel scolded her.  
"Can we mom?" Henry looked at his mother, hoping she would agree. She was a little on the overprotective side sometimes.  
"Okay," she just said. "We will."  
Henry beamed at her.  
"Will you join us at dinner tonight Henry?" Regina then asked. "I've got some news."  
He nodded. "Alright. I actually just came to pick up my book tough. Rumpelstiltskin shouldn't be the first one to find the author."  
"That is a good idea," Regina said to her son. "And we actually have somewhere to be as well."  
"We do?" Maleficent asked her when Henry ran up the stairs.  
"We do. I took the day off and now I want to spend it with you at the beach. The weather is perfect for a walk. Only if you..."  
"I'd love to," the blonde pecked Regina on the cheek.  
"I want to talk to Lily first tough," Regina said, looking at Mal. "Is it okay with you if I meet her alone?"  
"You don't have to ask for my permission Gina," Mal chuckled. "She's your child, too. And I know you're nervous after what happened yesterday but I know she'll love you just as I do."  
"Do you really think?" Regina was unsure of where they stood. Lilith's reaction had been… well...  
"I don't think, I know it. Now go. I'll get us a picnic ready to take to the beach," Mal caressed Regina's cheek with her fingers before leaning in and kissing her. "Now you better go before I take you back to bed," the blonde whispered and walked into the kitchen to prepare the picnic.

"Lily, hey," Emma smiled at her friend who'd just entered the sheriff's station. She'd been doing some paperwork and was more than excited at the prospect of a break.  
"I brought coffee and donuts," Lily grinned, setting down the brown paper bag she got at Granny's and sitting down on a chair next to the blonde.  
"Awesome," Emma moaned and hurriedly opened the bag. "I'm starving."  
Lily laughed at Emma's antics. "You always had a good appetite."  
"So," Emma said already happily munching on a donut. "Did you find your father?"  
Lily broke out in laughter at the question.  
"I did. Sort of," she replied, still laughing.  
"What do you mean 'sort of'," Emma put the half-eaten donut down, staring at her brunette friend I confusion. "He's not a rabbit or one of the dwarfs is he?"  
Lily laughed even harder. "Gods no," she said. "It's Regina."  
"What's Regina done now?" Emma asked, arching a brow in concern.  
"Emma," Lily slowly said, waiting for the shoe to drop. "I said 'it's Regina'. She is my 'father'."  
"No way!" Emma exclaimed, spitting out the sip of coffee she'd just taken. "You mean Regina as in Regina fucking mayor Mills?"  
Lily nodded.  
"How is that even possible?" Emma said more to herself than Lily.  
"Magic, Miss Swan," Regina had walked into the police station hoping Emma knew where she would find Lily. It seemed her search had ended.  
"I didn't know it was possible either," she admitted walking up to the two friends, shyly smiling at her grown daughter. "Maleficent said it has to do with her being a dragon."  
"You… you're alright," Lily muttered, looking at Regina with relief. She had been concerned about the woman's wellbeing after what happened yesterday and she knew her mother had been as well. Which is why she stayed at the manor, watching her in case she had a concussion or worse.  
"Course I am, dear," Regina winked at Lily, trying to erase the worried look from her face. "You didn't think a mere dragon was able to kill the Evil Queen, did you?"  
"You…" Emma sat there, mouth agape at finally recognizing the resemblance of the two. "You really are her mother."  
The frown on Emma's face deepened and she crinkled her nose in thought. "I swear the relations in this town get weirder with every day. You're kind of Henry's and kind of Snow's sister, which would basically make you… my aunt," Emma concluded and looked at Lily.  
"This is seriously fucked up," Regina mumbled and all three broke out in hysterical laughter.


End file.
